1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card holders for use with a plurality of cards moveably attached thereto. More particularly, the present invention relates to a card holder for use with a plurality of cards moveably attached thereto, wherein the cards are displayed thereby in a substantially upwardly-facing orientation therefrom.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various devices have been provided by the prior art wherein a plurality of cards may be moveably attachable thereto for selective viewing thereof. For example, such a prior art device might be placed on a table in a restaurant and may include food and drink menus thereby for a patron's perusal or viewing thereof. Even further, such a device may include a plurality of cards having advertisements, product or service directories, fee schedules, photographs, training or how-to information (such as a listing of computer input prompts), or children's book pages provided thereon. Thus, it is desirable to provide a card holder to which a plurality of cards are moveably attachable thereto.
For example, Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,976 teaches a card holder to sit on a table in a restaurant and display a menu, drink list or advertising thereby, wherein the cards are typically suspended therefrom in a vertical orientation. Even further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,937 to Best teaches a display stand to which a plurality of flat articles, such as, for example, rug, tile or linoleum samples are moveably attached thereto for display. However, it is furthermore desirable to provide a card holder to which a plurality of cards are moveably attached thereto, wherein the cards are displayed thereby in a substantially upwardly-facing orientation therefrom.